


Forgetting About Everything

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex being rough on Maggie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut, all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: This is the continuation to this Oneshot:Something Beneath.Alex has a hard time and gets a bit rough on Maggie while sleeping with her.All consensual, no one gets hurt. So enjoy !





	Forgetting About Everything

James had called her earlier to tell her that Kara hadn’t time to check on a not so well Alex because she had to help with a gas explosion downtown, so Maggie had abandoned the police station – it had been a paperwork day anyway – and had headed over to her girlfriend as quickly as she could.

She had found Alex punching her heavy bag and knowing that talking was out of the question when she was in such a state, she had changed into her sportswear, steadied the bag and waited patiently until Alex was too worn out to continue, her hands bleeding from wearing now boxing gloves.

Maggie had guided Alex over to the bathroom carefully then to shower her and take care of her wounded knuckles.

When she had them sitting on the bed, Maggie finally asked carefully: “So, what’s up?”, looking at Alex, not wanting to miss a single reaction.

Alex shrugged and breathed in some air as if to start to say something, then breathed out again heavily.

“I don’t know, I just…”, she finally said, shaking her head and draining the glass, putting it down on the bedside table afterwards. “I couldn’t get the images out of my head… from that day… I…”

Her voice cracked. Maggie knew what she was talking about.

“I’m a fucking soldier, Maggie”, Alex all but screamed. “This shouldn’t affect me like this. It shouldn’t! I…” Her cry had formed into a sob and Maggie just took her into her arms and held her shaking body as close to her as she could.

“I know, sweetie, I know”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear. “It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s okay to feel that way. You’re still strong and you’re still badass and you’re still the most amazing person this world has brought to life.”

Maggie rocked her softly and held her and stroked her back soothingly until finally Alex’s breath had calmed and her body had stopped to shake.

“I got you, Alex”, Maggie said quietly. She could feel Alex smile against her chest where her head had been resting. Finally Alex pulled away and looked into Maggie’s eyes. Maggie could still see the pain but her look wasn’t as hollow as before. She was actually looking down Maggie’s body.

“What are you wearing?”, she simply stated, her eyes growing bigger.

“Sportswear”, Maggie explained. “I was about to head to the gym.”

Alex only stared up and down Maggie’s body, her look lingering on Maggie’s exposed abs.

“Like what you see, Danvers?”, Maggie teased carefully, grinning at Alex.

“Oh yeah”, Alex answered with a small smile. “Why didn’t I notice that before?”

“Because you were behaving like the focused soldier that you are”, Maggie offered.

“Hm…”

There was a pause.

“You know, it wouldn’t have mattered anyway”, Alex finally said. “It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing. You always look so good that I instantaneously want to undress you. Like always.”

Maggie chuckled, leaning over to kiss Alex softly.

When they parted, Maggie could see a shift in Alex’s expression. Some of the desperation was back but it was now mingled with lust and hunger. Maggie knew this expression by now. Most of the time, Alex’s love making was gentle, caring, nearly worshipping, but on bad days like these, Alex could get pretty rough.

“Take what you need”, Maggie said in a low whisper, her voice already hoarse from anticipation, when Alex looked at her with questioning eyes. No matter how bad the day was, she always checked in with Maggie and as much as Maggie hated seeing Alex this way, this side of her girlfriend turned her on way too much, and who would Maggie be to turn Alex down if she knew that she would feel better afterwards?

Alex looked between Maggie’s eyes for a moment as if to detect anything in her face that told her to stop, but she could only find Maggie’s dilated pupils and a small nod, so she swung her legs over Maggie’s lap and began kissing her hungrily. Maggie laid her arms around her to steady herself but Alex had them down in a matter of seconds, taking Maggie’s wrists and pinning them against the mattress. Maggie was already writhing beneath her, Alex had her in this state way too fast and way too easily, but Maggie didn’t care right now. She gladly exposed her neck for Alex to kiss or rather suck and bite her way down, leaving bruises all over, but her colleagues at the station had stopped asking and teasing after a few times, so never mind that now.

Alex was pressing her centre down into Maggie’s hard, moving her hips unregularly which told Maggie that her girlfriend was way past foreplay already. Proving her right, Alex’s hand was ripping at Maggie’s sports bra impatiently, tugging it over her head roughly before throwing it to the side. Her mouth came crushing down onto Maggie’s again, biting her lower lip and she couldn’t help but groan – half from arousal, half from pain. This only egged her girlfriend on further, because she sucked and bit her way down Maggie’s neck and collarbone, right to her left breast. Maggie stiffened for a moment there because she was anticipating a bite on her nipple every second now, but Alex seemed to have noticed, because she slowed down a bit and only worked it with her tongue, but vigorously.

“You good?”, Alex asked panting, looking up for a second to check in with Maggie.

“God, yes”, Maggie growled back, pressing her head back to her breast again. She could feel Alex smile against her chest while she moved over to her other breast. Alex’s hips had travelled down further and her hands were now working the band of Maggie’s yoga pants.

“Damn they’re tight”, she cursed, pulling them down with more force than necessary.

“You love that they are”, Maggie replied grinning, voice husky.

“Oh yes”, Alex confirmed. “But not right now.”

“You don’t say”, Maggie chuckled hoarsely, lifting her hips to help Alex remove the cloth. Alex apparently found it unnecessary to fully remove them by herself, so Maggie had to kick them from down her feet herself.

“Someone’s impatient”, she teased Alex, who had already removed the shirt that Maggie had helped her into earlier and was now getting rid of her joggings. Alex immediately stopped all of her movements at the comment and looked down at Maggie, an almost dangerous glint in her eyes.

“I can stop any time”, she whispered nearly inaudibly. Maggie wasn’t sure if it was a thread or an apology.

“Don’t you dare”, she answered in a low voice, staring up at Alex blazingly. They locked eyes for a moment, before Alex all but threw herself onto her girlfriend, lips on lips back together. Maggie had never known anyone that was into kissing her that much. Alex said so much only with her different types of kisses she had in store for Maggie. Right now it was apparent what Alex wanted, so Maggie slipped one of her legs between Alex’s who moaned hungrily into the kiss and began to rub her centre against Maggie’s thigh instantaneously.

Maggie put her hands on Alex’s ass to give her more friction in her movements but Alex wouldn’t have it. She pulled them up with her own and held both of Maggie’s wrists down to the mattress again. The other hand moved down between Maggie’s legs where Alex lost no time in sliding one finger smoothly through Maggie’s very wet folds. Maggie groaned into the kiss and arched her back while Alex was still getting herself of on Maggie’s thigh. This only added to Maggie’s arousal and Alex still kissing her hungrily didn’t really help. She was actually short on oxygen by now and when Alex pushed two fingers into her she had to break away from the kissing to suck in a sharp breath, throwing her head back in pleasure when Alex started moving them in and out after giving her fingers a moment to spread her out. With every movement of Alex’s own hips rubbing against Maggie’s leg, she put her fingers deeper into Maggie. God, she loved it when Alex did that. They were both breathing hard by now. Maggie was barely able to move herself, Alex having her pinned down like that. All she could really move was her head, but not for long because Alex pressed their lips together. Maggie knew by now that that meant Alex was close. As she had expected, Alex’s movements were growing faster and less rhythmically, so Maggie pushed her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth. Alex didn’t like tongue kissing most of the time, only when she was nearly there. Maggie couldn’t help but grin when she felt Alex shudder all over her body. She had broken the kiss and Maggie had the most amazing view of her girlfriend’s face, her features contracted between agony and total bliss, her breath hitching, eyes tightly shut. After a few marvellous seconds, Alex’s whole body crashed down into Maggie’s, Alex’s head nuzzled in Maggie’s neck and shoulder.

Alex had stopped her movements completely, just lying there, breathing hard. Maggie enjoyed the post-orgasm closeness and found it safe to remove her hands from Alex’s not so hard anymore grip to wrap her into her arms and stroke her back soothingly.

“You’re alright”, Maggie murmured and she got a kiss on the neck in return, in reasurement. Alex’s fingers were still resting inside Maggie and she could feel herself contracting around them slightly, her body still waiting for release, but her mind was okay with things as they were at the moment. Alex’s breathing had calmed down and Maggie stroked through the curly red hair, pulling it out of her girlfriend’s face, kissing her forehead.

“Wanna sleep?”, she asked Alex in a low voice.

“No”, Alex answered against her neck. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Maggie chuckled.

“It’s fine, Alex”, she assured  her, smiling.

“I said, I wasn’t done with you yet”, Alex replied, but her tone wasn’t nearly as pushy and impatient as it had been earlier. Alex shifted sideways, just far enough to roll Maggie onto her side. The shifting slightly moved the hand still between Maggie’s legs and Maggie could feel herself contract around them again.

“Someone’s still waiting”, Alex growled in an amused sort of way. Maggie chuckled again while Alex spooned her from behind, starting to move her fingers again, slowly this time. Her other hand was wrapped around Maggie’s torso, kneading one of her breasts. Maggie bit her lip. The change in rhythm compared to before left her wanting far far more. But Alex had calmed down enough to go back to a slower pace, leaving Maggie writhing slightly in need.

“What do you want me to do?”, Alex whispered in a seductive growl, sucking at her neck. Maggie put her hand behind her on the back of Alex’s head and strew her fingers through the red curls there, whimpering slightly.

“Want me to go faster again?”, Alex asked, still with that low husky voice. Maggie nodded way too fast, biting her lip.

“Like that?”, Alex wanted to know and she slowed down even more, but now adding her thump onto Maggie’s clit. This was getting torturous.

“God Alex, please…”, Maggie heard herself say in a voice that was higher than usual. Alex only chuckled into her neck, still keeping the slow pace for a few thrusts before finally speeding up slightly. She kept kissing Maggie’s neck and shoulder while accelerating her thrusts and strokes. Maggie was rolling her hips with Alex’s rhythm now, her one hand still in Alex’s hair, the other holding on to the blanket for support.

Alex worked her up in a matter of minutes and thankfully, Maggie didn’t have to beg again for her to curl her finger just onto that spot when she was on the brink of her orgasm. Maggie went rigid for a few seconds, a small high moan leaving her throat unwillingly before she came crushing down, shuddering and twitching all over, Alex rocking her through gently.

“Oh God”, Maggie panted, when she was able to form words again. She could feel Alex smiling into her shoulder, kissing her gently. Maggie turned on her back and pressed a lingering kiss onto Alex’s lips.

“I love you”, she whispered, looking directly into Alex’s eyes to don’t miss a single emotion passing through them.

“And I love you”, Alex answered with a small, almost shy smile. Maggie put her arm under her girlfriend and pulled her towards herself, to rest Alex’s head on her chest.

“How d’you feel?”, Maggie wanted to know, her voice low, wanting to proceed carefully.

“Yeah”, Alex replied with a smile again. “You got the images out of my head alright.”

“Whoa shit, I totally forgot about your hands”, Maggie exclaimed in horror, shooting her upper body up in shock. She took Alex’s hands into hers gently to check the bandages.

“Sorry, I think we’ll have to redo these”, Alex said with a shit-eating grin. “You kind of soaked them.”

Maggie glared at her mockingly for a moment, before getting up from the bed.

“Stay here, I’ll go get the stuff.”

“Yes Ma’m”, Alex answered, still grinning. Maggie shook her head while walking towards the bathroom, amused and worrying at the same time.

“You are something…”, she grumbled while reaching for the first aid kit. But she was really glad that Alex seemed to at least feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are appreciated :)  
> Also, as I'm not a native speaker, corrections are welcome as well!
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
